


canned peach redux

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, brief mention of basira, jon and martin's excellent adventure (into post-apocalypse real estate!), post-160, post-Watcher's Crown, surprising amounts of fluff? despite this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey.”“Hey,” Martin smiles, shakily. He looks tired.---Little excerpt that takes place post-160. Crossposted from @prentissed.





	canned peach redux

The world has ended.

Jonathan Sims, who a long time ago used to be Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, steps over a puddle of something that might’ve been a car at some point. Maybe a passenger. It’s hard to tell, with how everything past fifth street melts. There might be something twitching, he deliberately doesn’t look even though he could Look; he’s got other places to be.

There are sounds in the distance. Constant and always shifting, one day it sounds like sirens, another it’s the crackling of fire and people screaming somewhere far away, other days he thinks he hears the most joyous laughter in the world but can’t place the source. Today it’s whispering. The voices, whoever they are, know his name. They keep thanking him. He climbs over the distorted hill and heads for a familiar figure on the side of the road.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Martin smiles, shakily. He looks tired.

He’s got a blanket wrapped around a shivering, blinking 20-something woman wearing a tattered UPS uniform. She freezes at the sight of Jon approaching, but Martin reassures her, “No, no, I know the scars are scary, but he’s my friend, I know him…”

Martin’s always been good with people, Jon muses as he watches him gently lead the trembling woman toward the nearby safehouse. He wants to help too, but, well, people don’t take very kindly to him these days in general. Basira had immediately tried to knife him before Martin managed to calm her down. It’s probably all the eyes, Jon can’t help those anymore though.

Martin’s still Martin, though. He just greets Jon like it’s another day in their borrowed, sleepy little cottage in Scotland and not the literal apocalypse.

“Did you get food?”

Jon brandishes the can of peaches he’d managed to scrounge from the mangled remains of a convenience store. “Sorry,” he says, watching Martin’s nose crinkle as he hands it over. “I know you don’t like these.”

“It’s fine.” It’s not, but Martin is good about this sort of thing. He puts a hand over Jon’s, smiling, and squeezes it a little. Jon blinks away his exhaustion and tries to lean closer without toppling over.

“It’s kind of bullshit,” Martin muses with a dry throat.

“What part?”

Even now, Martin has the good grace to be self conscious about things, and he shrugs bashfully. “This is gonna sound stupid.”

“Martin, I ended the world. I’m very stupid.”

“It’s just… isn’t it unfair that our first kiss was literally a week from Armageddon? Like… what the fuck,” he sighs, laughing a bit. Jon thinks sometimes he’s forgotten how to do it, but then Martin goes and says things like that, so he has to too.

“It is unfair,” Jon agrees. “Sorry.”

“At least we don’t need to worry about living together. Or awkward work dates.”

“Yes. We have all the time in the world now. The remaining world, at least.”

Martin smiles and kisses him again. The world is ending and for the briefest of moments, Jon finds it doesn’t feel so important in comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted as always from @prentissed, msg me there abt jonmartin and that batshit finale
> 
> (edit: yea i broke i'm changing the name HFKVKGMMG)


End file.
